Robin
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Come in and see if Higgins really was Robin Masters...Completed...A query into one of the unanswered questions of the show...R
1. End of a Legend

Robin

By: Trivette Lover Heather

--

Magnum slept comfortably until he peered his eyes open to see Higgins standing at his bed side. He jumped briefly then between a yawn asked, "Higgins don't you ever knock...?"

Higgins didn't reply and only switched on the television. Magnum rubbed his eyes and squinted at the screen.

"_We bring you very sad news this morning._ _World renowned author and scholar, Robin Masters, was found dead this morning. His butler phoned for an ambulance, but it appears as though Mr. Robin Masters passed on in his sleep. Cardiac arrest is the present known cause of his death. It is indeed a very sad day for fiction readers of this mans work…." _The report was silenced as Higgins switched off the TV.

Magnum was sitting up now. "Higgins…I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Higgins lifted his chin up, his head hung a little lower than Magnum was used to. "Fine," came the quick reply, though Magnum swore he saw tears welling up in his friends eyes.

"Look Higgins, if you need to leave for the funeral, I can take care of things…"

Higgins shook his head. "Yes, well there are some things you just _can't_ take care of…"

Magnum looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Never mind, you wouldn't." He seemingly avoided the question and continued. "Did you want to attend the funeral as well?"

He sighed. "Well Higgins, I mean, you were closer, you should…"

"Right." Higgins interrupted again. "I will leave instructions in the kitchen for the Lads care and the grounds while I am away." He started out the door.

Magnum was standing now. "Wait, Higgins…" He cleared his throat and eyed his friend. "Do you _want _me to come with you?" It felt like minutes but only seconds passed as he waited for a reply.

Higgins turned around. "I would like that."

--

Higgins arranged to have help at the Estate, while He and Magnum flew to San Francisco for the memorial service and procession.

Magnum watched his friend carefully and noticed he would frequently walk away from televisions or switch off radios if any talk of the late Robin Masters was mentioned. He flipped open a newspaper once, then tossed it aside, almost angry, this left Magnum curious.

As Higgins walked towards the restroom, Magnum picked up the paper and viewed the article. "_The End of a Legend_." Magnum shrugged, he knew Higgins was close to Robin, but not _this_ close. He was intrigued but wouldn't pry; not then anyhow.

The flight was fairly quiet and Higgins was engrossed in a novel the majority of the time. But Magnum noticed his friend gazing into nothing more often than actually reading. A conversation began in the row ahead of them.

"Can you believe about Robin Masters? Just upped and died in his sleep."

"I know, I loved his stuff, it's so sad to think we won't get to enjoy any more of his work."

The third person, directly in front of Higgins began to chime in as well. "Well, not to speak ill of the dead, but I thought his work was junk. I could barely get through the first chapter of _one_ his novels…"

Just then the stewardess began to dispense coffee and drinks to the passengers, when the man in front of Higgins received his, Higgins dropped his novel and on the retrieval bumped the mans seat causing him to spill his drink.

"What the?!" The man hollered, patting his now soaked shirt and pants and turning around.

Higgins looked sympathetic. "I am terribly sorry sir, I simply dropped my book, and I must have bumped you as I reached for it…terribly sorry."

As Magnum watched it all unfold, his mouth hung open in shock, a few minutes passed and he now noticed a small smile plastered on his friend face, and it remained there for the rest of the flight.

--

END CH. 1

Please review.

AN: Yes, this is a story where we will find out if Higgins, was or was not Robin Masters…or will we??


	2. Different?

Magnum eyed Higgins the whole drive to the hotel, he knew something was different about his friend, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Magnum will you please stop that incessant staring?! It really is quite irritating."

Magnum smiled. "Gee I'm sorry Higgins, its just…"

"Just what?" Higgins snapped back.

"Nothing." He shrugged and began to stare out the window. A few minutes passed and he started up again. "It's just…"

Higgins sighed. "Just what?"

"Well I don't know Higgins, something's different about you, I mean you're just different that's all…"

"Well put." Higgins nodded and concentrated his efforts back to the road.

"I've just been putting pieces together, first you come into my place and make comments you don't explain, which you usually always do….you can't stay in the same room if a news report is on about Robin, you almost burned a guy with coffee to defend Robin and you're acting…"

"Different?" Higgins scoffed.

Magnum began to get irritated himself. "Yes." He said, with a tone a little louder than before.

"Magnum, please, I am no different than I was before this whole terrible tragedy. I simply have been once again reminded of the frailty of the human condition. I resent that I am at all different and I would ask that you please stop your constant rambling…"

Thomas sighed and realized fighting with Higgins never got him anywhere. But he still insisted on having the last word.

"You're different." He scoffed in return and nodded in agreement with himself.

Higgins huffed and his face cringed. "Am not."

"Are too." Magnum started, imitating a child's voice.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Will you stop that?!" Higgins hollered, while stopping abruptly in the middle of the road, causing Magnum's seatbelt to choke him slightly.

"Higgins that hurt!" He maintained the child's voice, rubbing his neck slightly.

Higgins hit the gas pedal. "Good!" And gave Magnum a stern look as if accepting that Higgins had won the argument.

The rest of the ride was silent, as they arrived at their destination, Magnum was to take out their bags as Higgins went to park the car. Just as he was closing the passenger door, Magnum smiled and quickly retorted.

"Are too."

Before closing the door and heading quickly toward the Hotels front desk.

--


	3. Smile

Robin

Final Chapter

By: TLH

--

It was a beautiful day with a light breeze and the sun coming in and out of the clouds. Magnum kept a close eye on his friend as the services went on. He looked as if he was losing a part of himself, Magnum couldn't explain it, but he knew his theory of Higgins actually being Robin Master may be clouding his judgment a bit.

As the services closed, Higgins stood a few feet from the casket, alone. Magnum had kept his distance from the front, but as the people began to clear out, he could now see tears in his friend's eyes. He watched for a moment before approaching slowly.

The two stood there in silence for a while, before any words were spoken.

"You were right."

It was three words Magnum seldom heard from his friends mouth, in fact he wasn't sure if he had ever heard them before that day.

Magnum knew what he was right about, but said nothing. That day he had lost a friend, and watched a friend lose a part of his identity, it would be some time before the subject would ever be brought up again.

--

Years Later

"Thomas, you heard of this new author? Its great stuff man, they're actually comparing him to Robin, can you believe that?"

Magnum smiled. "That happens a lot in the literary world Rick, I'm sure there will be a lot more they will compare him to."

"I don't know Thomas, this almost sounds exactly like Robin, trust me."

TC approached the bar. "What's up?"

"Rick thinks Robin's been reincarnated in the author of the new book he just bought." Magnum replied, taking a sip of his beer.

TC smiled. "Right Rick."

"I mean it…fine, once I'm done you can see for yourself." He scoffed and flipped another page.

"Where did you get it?" Magnum asked.

He took the book from his friend and flipped it over to view the title and author.

_Lost Identity_…_Authored by: John Hillerman. _

Magnum turned to the camera, smiled and raised his eyebrows. And the _viewers_ at home couldn't help but smile with him.

--

As Always, Till Next Time,

Trivette Lover Heather

AN: Sappy ending, but I thought it was cute. Please review, it is greatly appreciated!


End file.
